Powers Regained
by Ashnan
Summary: If you lost your powers, what would you do to regain them?
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Powers Regained  
**Author**: Ashnan Etana  
**Summary**: When you lose your powers, what would you do to regain them?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. If I did… sigh …Oh, the things I could do with a certain Cajun and a growly butt-kicker. Makes my skin tingle just thinking about it.  
**Rating**: R - (or whatever the equivalency is now for that) for language, Rogue and Logan have filthy mouths.  
**Archive**: I would be thrilled if anyone wanted to archive any of my work. Take it. Just let me know where I can find it.  
**Feedback**: Yes, please. It always helps to know what others think, even if it's bad. But be supportive; don't flame just to be cruel.  
**Author's Note**: This story is set in the MovieVerse, but draws heavily from the ComicVerse. I won't go into detail but here is a quick rundown on the ComicVerse elements used in this story. At one point, Rogue lost all of her powers. When her powers returned, it was only her skin. She had permanently lost the powers of superstrength, flight and invulnerability.

* * *

* * *

It was a simple routine mission. The team was to pick up a young boy whose parents had literally thrown him into the streets when his powers manifested. It was a dull mission, sure, but at least Rogue had been allowed to participate. She had been informally booted off the team ever since she'd lost Ms. Marvel's powers. The older X-Men seemed to think it would be safer for her to stay at the mansion. They always tried to phrase it in a way that she would be defending the school in case of attack, but it was really "we have no use for you now" and Rogue knew it. They seemed to have forgotten that she'd gained her powers when she was on a mission with only her skin as a weapon. Whenever she pointed it out they gave her looks of pity and frustration. Well, she was the one that should be frustrated! She was sure that the only reason she was on this mission was because of Professor Xavier. They'd been in a counseling session when she'd let it slip that if she'd have gone with John to Magneto's camp he'd find a way for her to be useful. She'd explained that it was a joke, but they both knew she wasn't entirely kidding. Xavier couldn't risk her defecting. After all, she may not be powerful now, but she had the potential and in the wrong hands - no couldn't risk that. So here she was, back on the team.

They pulled up in front of an abandoned building that Xavier had given as the coordinates of the last place the boy had been.

"Logan, Storm, you cover the back. Bobby, Jubilee, watch the front. Jean and I will approach the boy." Scott was in full leader mode. Everyone began to move out to their assigned locations. As an afterthought, Scott turned to Rogue, "Oh, Rogue, stick close to Jubilee. Jubilee keep an eye on her."

What! Rogue thought. You have got to be kidding me. She shoots off fireworks. How is that more useful than my mutation.

Bobby and Jubilee were dutifully guarding the front entrance. Rogue was just lounging against a wall muttering unhappily under her breath. Within minutes the place became a war zone. Explosion were going off and different colored blast were shooting out of the building at all angles.

The three junior team members ran into the building. Apparently, they'd stumbled onto some kind of hide-out being used by mutant runaways . The young runaways were terrified which made them more dangerous.

Rogue was watching the "real" X-Men trying to keep themselves alive and defuse the situation at the same time, when Scott was knocked down in front of her. She could see that the boy was going to take another shot at Scott; without thinking she ungloved, reached down and lightly tapped Scott's forehead and shot a quick blast at the boy.

The fight had wrapped up pretty quickly after that. Jean and Storm had managed to calm the kids and the team ended up taking several mutants back to the school with them as well as the boy they'd been sent to help. The moment the jet took off, with Storm at the controls, the lecture started. Well, it started as a lecture but turned into more of a yelling match with Logan actually popping his claws out at one point and threatening her with them.

"Rogue, you could have been injured..."

"Scott told you to stay with Jubilee..."

"...should have waited outside...", Jean was trying to present an air of compassion and tolerance. Ha, like she has me fooled.

"You're lucky I don't tan your ass right here, kid..."

"What the fuck do you think you were doing going..."

"You ever pull a stupid stunt like that again snickt..." Logan was never reasonable, even on a good day.

"Rogue, even with that quick of a touch Scott is going to be out for hours. Had the situation not been resolved so quickly, we would have been in serious trouble. We needed Scott." Jean ground out through clenched teeth. Ooh, she's losing it. Not so perfect after all.

"Well, I coulda let him get blasted to hell and back! Then he'd have been out permanently. That would have been real useful. Y'all oughta thank me!" No way was Rogue going to just sit there and take their crap.

"Thankful that you coulda gotten yourself killed!" Logan growled. "You just sit your ass down and shut the hell up. I don't want to hear one more word out of your mouth until I calm down, which won't be anytime soon."

Rogue opened her mouth to snap back. "Not-one-fucking-word!" Logan roared.

* * *

Everyone had worked things out. Rogue got a lecture about team work. Yeah team work! Apparently saving a team member's ass was not considered team work. She was forgiven and all was forgotten. But not by her. Rogue spent the next week being thoroughly pissed off. So pissed in fact that she avoided everyone. Well, everyone except Logan, she couldn't stay mad at him for more than a few minutes, even when he was being a total jackass. She didn't speak to anyone else; would just give a faint smile if spoken to.

So here she was, sitting in the garden contemplating her life. She had been invulnerable. She had been stronger than any of the other team members. She had truly been a god among insects. Who were they to tell her that she was nothing. They had never appreciated how powerful she had been. She had saved their asses on more than one occasion and this was the thanks she got? She had been **ROGUE**, now she was barely Marie. She had become the last resort.

"_If we all die and you can't run, you can go ahead and drain the big baddies._" Rogue muttered to herself, blowing a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"Hey, Kid." Rogue snapped out of her contemplation to see Logan walking toward her. "You missed training. Again."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I overslept." She gave him a half smile. "Nightmares."

Xavier's voice sounded in their heads. Time for the X-Men to foil would-be-evil-doers again.

"Shit, I haven't made it to breakfast yet." Logan grumbled.

"We'll have to talk to them about scheduling these things better." Rogue laughed.

"Come on, smart ass, and suit up."

* * *

Scott briefed them in the jet on the way to the abandoned mine. Some unknown group of mutants was up to some vague bad stuff for some unknown reason, yadda, yadda, yadda... Why was it always some abandoned mine, or warehouse, or piece of shit land that no one cared about anyway. What does anyone care about some mine in the middle of nowhere anyway? Let them have it. Rogue didn't care. But then, Rogue didn't care about much lately anyway.

They'd no sooner landed when several mutants started running toward them. Rogue didn't recognize any of them, so at least it would be interesting to watch the action. She vaguely wondered what kind of sparkling super powers they had.

"Rogue,..." Scott began as he descended from the jet.

"Stay with the jet. Got it." She called out cheerfully. That's what had been decided at the last "_team_" meeting. She was the jet-holder-downer. _Wouldn't want the jet to float away if the laws of gravity ceased to apply suddenly._ She sat down where she had a good view of the action from the jet. No use in being bored while she waited. She took her gloves off just in case.

She watched as Cyclops blasted away with his beam. Iceman iced all the baddies that came his way. Kitty and Kurt were phasing and bampfing every which way. Gambit was playing with his cards, turning little harmless bits of paper into an effective weapon at his whim. Even Jubilee was using her fireworks to help out.

She actually enjoyed watching Wolverine hurl himself through the air, claws out like a dart, at the enemy. He was definitely one good looking badass. He tore through his victims, and that's what they were really - they didn't have a fighting chance in her opinion. As he always said, he is the best at what he does.

Then there was Jean. She should be stuck in the fucking jet. She was doing some kind of mind game with the enemy. Although they really had no proof of that. None of them were telepaths. She was probably just standing out there like a dumbass trying to impress Logan and Scott. Rogue looked down at her watch and wondered how long it would be before Jean collapsed from exhaustion again. She knew that wasn't fair to Jean. But damnit, Jean had everything. Rogue should be able to be a little nasty in her mind without feeling guilty.

Rogue saw some huge lunk of a guy pick up a boulder and hurl it toward Jean. Jean moved to get out of the way, but it clipped her pretty good. _Wow, it really didn't take Jean too long to get her ass kicked. Shit, now I feel bad. _Scott was kneeling beside Jean before Rogue could blink.

Rogue saw the mutant that had knocked out Jean take to the air only to land directly in front of her. He gave her an evil grin. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a battle like this?"

"Is that a pick up line?"

"Is it working?" He gave her a wink and a stunning smile.

"Hey, we're enemies here. Shouldn't we get to the fighting part?" Rogue laughed at his joke. At least he wasn't one of those mindless mutant lackeys.

"We'll have to do that I guess. But how about you give me a kiss first?" He leaned into a casual stance. "Just in case we don't get a chance to later."

"Works for me." He looked a little surprised as she moved toward him, but his grin grew wider. Rogue placed her hands on both of his cheeks and leaned in to give him a kiss. Her lips weren't on his for more than a couple of seconds before his knees buckled beneath him.

She followed him to the ground, never letting go of his face. She could feel his life flowing into her. His strength...his powers. It was intoxicating. It felt so good. It was like a drug, she couldn't shake the high. She had to have more. More...she needed it so much. It had been so long since she felt this good. God, she couldn't get enough. She basked in the feeling of power, the rush of energy, until she felt his last bit of life flow into her, the connection ending only when he'd finally died. She threw her head back in ecstasy and took a deep satisfied breath. She could feel it hum through her. She was powerful again. She could feel the super strength that she had missed so much. She could feel the need to fly well up inside her. No feeling of invulnerability like she previously had, but hell, two out of three ain't bad. No two out of three weren't bad at all. She was back on her throne, returned to the status of a god.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. "Oh, my god! What did I do? What did I do?" She stumbled backward toward the jet, all the time chanting almost hysterically, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgod..."

Jubilee, who had started running toward Rogue as soon as she saw the big mutant standing at the jet, watched the whole scene play out.


	2. Regained

**Title**: Powers Regained  
**Author**: Ashnan Etana  
**Summary**: When you lose your powers, what would you do to regain them?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. If I did… sigh …Oh, the things I could do with a certain Cajun and a growly butt-kicker. Makes my skin tingle just thinking about it.  
**Rating**: R - (or whatever the equivalency is now for that) for language, Rogue and Logan have filthy mouths.  
**Archive**: I would be thrilled if anyone wanted to archive any of my work. Take it. Just let me know where I can find it.  
**Feedback**: Yes, please. It always helps to know what others think, even if it's bad. But be supportive; don't flame just to be cruel.  
**Author's Note**: This story is set in the MovieVerse, but draws heavily from the ComicVerse. I won't go into detail but here is a quick rundown on the ComicVerse elements used in this story. At one point, Rogue lost all of her powers. When her powers returned, it was only her skin. She had permanently lost the powers of superstrength, flight and invulnerability.

* * *

* * *

Jubilee got Rogue into the jet and managed to get her to sit down. Rogue drew her knees into herself and began rocking, still chanting "Oh god...". Jubilee tried everything she could think of to calm Rogue down, but she was completely unresponsive. Jubilee finally settled on just talking to her softly. Rogue was really scaring her. She remembered how angry and dangerous Rogue had become when she'd absorbed Ms. Marvel. This was very different. Jubilee was so focused on Rogue that she didn't realize how much time had passed until the rest of the team returned to the jet.

Scott was supporting Jean while Logan reprimanded him for allowing her to be injured. Storm and Bobby were trying to keep the pair from killing eachother. They were so caught up in their own petty squabbles that they failed to notice Rogue and Jubilee.

"Hey!" Jubilee shouted to get their attention. "A little help here?"

All heads turned toward her. Jean was at Rogue's side immediately, taking her pulse. It was amazing really how quickly she could recover when the situation called for it.

"What the hell happened?" Logan demanded.

"I don't know! She had to absorb this guy then she started freaking out!" Jubilee was getting a little hysterical herself. Rogue was still rocking and chanting. She didn't notice anyone around her.

"We have to get her back to the mansion, Scott. She's in shock." Jubilee felt better immediately. At least someone who knew what to do was there now.

* * *

"I have no idea what to do." Jean stated in a frustrated tone. "She is just not responding. I don't want to sedate her, but I've been unable to get her out of her fugue state. Hank is with her in the med lab doing what he can. Perhaps he'll have better luck."

"Why don't you just give her the psychic whammy?" Logan demanded of the professor.

"Logan," Xavier sighed, "we've been through this before. Rogue's mind is cluttered with too many voices, each chaotic and confused in their own right. There is no way for us to contact Marie herself. The thoughts are too intermingled. Rogue is the only one who can control them. The best I can do is sense her feelings and determine her need from there. Oddly though, I do not sense any of the anger that is usually present when she absorbs a hostile mutant."

"So you don't have any more of a fucking clue than we do."

"Logan, sit down. Lashing out will not help her. We need to deal with this in a rational manner." The professor turned his attention to Jubilee. "You said that she absorbed another mutant. Please tell us exactly what you saw."

"Well, I saw this big dude land in front of Rogue. I started to run over there as soon as I saw him with her. Then they were just talking all friendly like."

"What do you mean 'friendly'?" Scott interrupted.

"I mean 'friendly'. Smiling and laughing. It was weird. So I kinda just stopped and watched for a second."

"You just watched? Did you forget everything you've been trained to do?" Scott demanded.

"Look, Rogue's been acting really weird lately. So when she started flirting with the dude, it kinda threw me off my game!"

"What the hell do you mean by 'flirting'?" Logan stalked toward her.

"That is enough from all of you. Sit down." Xavier put an immediate stop to the argument before it got started. "Jubilee, please continue."

"So, they were flirting," Jubilee shot Logan a look every bit as menacing as the one he was giving her, "then Rogue kissed him."

"Logan." The professor warned him to settle down before he could even get out of his chair this time.

"So, then the guy dropped to the ground. But Rogue didn't stop. She just kept holding on to him for what seemed like forever. And it was really creeping me out because she was laughing the whole time. When she let go, she started that 'Oh god, oh god' thing she's still doing. I got her to the jet but she never stopped freaking out. That's when you guys all got there."

"We are going to have to work on your debriefing skills." Scott muttered this under his breath.

"Thank you, Jubilee. That will be all." Once the door closed behind Jubilee, Xavier asked Jean to return to Rogue and see if there was any change.

"I, too, noticed the changes in Rogue's recent behaviors. I had hoped that placing her back on the team would help her, but perhaps I was wrong. Logan, Rogue has a special connection to you, has she said anything to you recently that might shed light on this situation?"

"Not a word. She's been a little quieter than usual. Other than that, everything seemed fine."

"Maybe not with her hero here, but she's been angry and uncommunicative with the rest of us."

"Can't blame the kid for good taste, Scooter."

"This is neither the time nor place for your bickering. We need to" the professor paused, placing his hand to his temple. "Jean requests our presence in the lab."

* * *

Jean met them at the doors as they entered the lab. "She's started talking to Hank, but she's not making any sense."

"Logan!" Rogue cried when she spotted him.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" Logan held her gloved hand in his.

"I did it. It was an accident."

"What was an accident, Marie?" Logan spoke softly. Rogue's entire attention was focused on him. She seemed unaware of the others around them.

"I did it. I didn't mean to. I did it on purpose. It was mine."

"What was yours, Rogue?" Scott asked.

"It was mine!" Rogue spat venomously at Scott.

"Back off Cyke! Marie, baby, what was yours?"

"It was mine. I didn't mean to. I took it. It was an accident."

"I know, baby, I know. You didn't mean it. It's okay." Logan gently brushed her hair back from her face.

"He had it. It was mine! I took it back. I didn't mean to. He shouldn't have had it. It was mine. It's mine. You can't have it."

"No one's going to take anything, Marie."

"You can't. It's mine. No one can have it. He had it. It wasn't his. It was mine. So I took it back. It's mine now. He had it, but I wanted it back. So I took it. I took it and I'm not sorry!" Rogue ranted this, wearing a twisted smile. She began sobbing again. "Oh god, I didn't mean to. I didn't. Oh god!"

"Shh, Rogue honey, let's get you something so you can sleep okay? You'll feel better once you've rested." Jean injected Rogue with the tranquilizer.

"I'm powerful again. You can't have it. It's mine."

* * *

Logan and Xavier spoke in hushed tones as they watched Rogue drift into a peaceful slumber.

"She knew what she was doing, didn't she?"

"Yes, I believe she did. Maybe not consciously, but she knew on some level. I fear Rogue had become quite dangerous."


	3. House Guest

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One  
**Rating**: R - (or whatever the equivalency is now for that) for language, Rogue and Logan have filthy mouths.  
**Feedback**: Yes, please. _**To any of you that read but don't review, may barbarians invade your personal space!**_  
**Sad Excuse**: When I was writing chapter one, I had the entire plot for this outlined. Everything was setup and ready to play out. Unfortunately during chapter two, Rogue would not cooperate, thus sending the entire plot to hell. I am trying to undo the damage she has done, but it is proving to be a major headache. So from here on (or until I can beat her into submission) all problems with this story fall on Rogue's shoulders. _That's right baby doll, it's all your fault so deal with your own damn insanity and get off my back!_

* * *

* * *

To Hank and Jean, Rogue appeared to be sleeping. In reality, Rogue was having a discussion with her new house guest. It was quite different than after a typical absorption, different even than Ms. Marvel's absorption had been.

* * *

_"You do realize that you have to snap out of this right now? They think you've gone bat-shit-crazy." _

_"**I** think I've gone crazy. I killed - no I **murdered** you!" Rogue paced back and forth across the grass. "And why aren't you normal! I can't access your memories or feelings or anything. It's like you really are a separate person who lives in my head! Why are you so weird?"_

_"I prefer to think of myself as special. And I think I really am living in your head. I don't know how this normally works for you but, I think I'm really me and not you."_

_"See, that's just it. You should be at least some of me. You should be angry, violent and trying to take over my body! Why aren't you?"_

_"I can't do anything with your body. So I'm not sure how that usually works. I think I'm just a passenger along for the ride. But we can deal with all of that later. You need to get past this whole crazy thing and get moving on. I don't want to live in here if you're locked away in some institution for nutballs. That's not going to be any fun at all."_

_"I don't even know your name. I don't know anything about you. I can't access anything!"_

_"Yeah, I think we covered that already. That falls under separate person living in your head. And you can just call me Stud." Rogue shot him a dirty look. "Okay, you seem to have lost your sense of humor. Please tell me you do have a sense of humor and that little chat we had before I took up residence here was not a fluke."_

_"I have a sense of humor, I just don't think there is anything humorous about this situation. I'm a **murderer** and I don't even know my victim's name!"_

_"My name's Earl, and - " _

_"Earl? Earl! I have an Earl living in my head. Nuh-uh. We'll go with Stud. Geez, Earl." Rogue's lips curled in disgust._

_"Told you. And as for the whole 'murderer' thing. Will you get over it already. I was fully planning on killing you. No qualms about it. It was either you or me. I think this worked out great! You live, I live in your head...we both get to live for awhile longer. And I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to shower time. You wouldn't happen to have a full-length mirror in the shower would you?" Stud wiggled his eyebrows lecherously._

_"Good god, I've got a pervert living in my head. I killed you and all you can think about is seeing me in the shower."_

_"No, I really like the idea of you relieving sexual tension. You don't have a mirror above your bed do you? Because I think you owe me at least that much."_

_"**I KILLED YOU!**" Rogue actually pulled at her hair._

_"Yes, we covered that. You alive out there. Me alive up here. Everyone wins. Can we get back to the mirrors? Because I really think we should buy some."_

_"You really don't care that I killed you, do you?"_

_"Covered already. I think this worked out rather well. Now, stay on topic. We really need a mirror on both ends of the shower so I can get a full view of -"_

_"That's it. I'm gonna go deal with the outside world. I'll talk to you later." Rogue gave a frustrated sigh._

* * *

_Logan, Professor, she's awake. And she's insisting on leaving the lab. Please hurry. _Logan headed for the lab as soon as he received Jean's message.

Rogue was changing out of the hospital gown and into a pair of sweats she'd liberated from the supply closet when Logan entered the lab, the professor following behind. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just wanna go get something to eat." Rogue sighed.

"Scott is bringing you down something to eat." Jean spoke gently, not wanting to agitate Rogue. "I think it would be better if you just rested here for a bit."

Logan approached Marie to help her back to the bed. He stopped in mid stride. Something was off. Something just didn't smell right. It was Marie. Or rather it wasn't Marie. She smelled like Marie, yet she didn't. She smelled like Marie mixed with something else. The smell made Logan uncomfortable.

"I'm fine! I love that you care so much, but I'm really fine. I just want to get something to eat."

"Just get in the bed and let Scooter bring you something to eat." Logan barked. All heads swiveled in his direction. They had never heard him use that tone with Rogue before. In fact, they'd never heard Logan use that tone at all. It wasn't annoyance or anger, it certainly wasn't the tone he normally used with her.

"Yes, well, perhaps we should have Jean run a few more tests before you leave the lab." Xavier was looking questioningly at Logan. Logan didn't notice. He hadn't taken his eyes off Rogue. His stance was almost battle-ready.

"From what my arms feel like, I'd say Jean has enough of my fluids to keep her busy for the next month."

"Just let Jeannie run the tests." He hated the hurt look in Marie's eyes. He forced himself to speak in a calmer tone. "Look, kid, we're all a little worried. You weren't exactly the picture of health, mental or otherwise, after that thing happened."

"That 'thing' being me killing Stud, right? I'm fine. We worked it out. I'm fine." Rogue turned to look at the professor. "Would it be okay if I bought a couple of mirrors?"

Xavier was taken off guard by her question. "Of course. That would be fine. Whatever you need." _Logan, perhaps it would be best if you stayed with her tonight. _

_I was planning to. Something is defiantly not right here._

_I agree._ "Rogue, I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night under observation. If Jean releases you, we can speak more in the morning at breakfast."

* * *

_"That's what acting crazy gets you."_

_"Shut up, Stud."_

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this took so long to update, but I was kind of stuck. Things just weren't going as I planned. For any of you that are still reading this, Thank you! I will try to update more quickly now that I have it somewhat back on track. 


	4. The Itch

**Title**: Powers Regained  
**Author**: Ashnan Etana  
**Summary**: When you lose your powers, what would you do to regain them?  
**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One  
**Rating**: R - (or whatever the equivalency is now for that) for language, Rogue and Logan have filthy mouths.  
**Archive**: I would be thrilled if anyone wanted to archive any of my work. Take it. Just let me know where I can find it.  
**Feedback**: Yes, please. It always helps to know what others think, even if it's bad. But be supportive; don't flame just to be cruel.  
**Author's Note**: This chapter is short and I'm sorry about that. It's written from Stud's POV. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to post another chapter. It have been busy Reticulating 3-Dimensional Splines.

* * *

* * *

The shower had been lots of fun. Rogue really needed to learn to take her time washing. A nice slow, soapy caress would have been nice, but at least he got his mirrors.

"This is just cruel", Stud stared at the ceiling in frustration. "Why did she even bother to put mirrors above the bed if she was going to sleep fully clothed and tuck herself snuggly under the covers?" He really wanted to pull the covers off and at least entertain himself.

"If I have to just lay here and stare at a pile of blankets with a head, this is going to be a very long night. And her nose itches something awful. How can she continue to sleep with the horrible itch. Scratch it already!" It was driving him crazy. If only he could scratch it himself.

He stopped his grumbling suddenly. "Did her hand just twitch?" He tried to move her hand again. Nothing. "Of course it twitched. People move around when they sleep. Would you just scratch your nose already!" Her hand twitched again. "That's me twitching. That's definitely me."

Stud tried to just twitch her hand this time. Nothing. "Damn it! I know that was me. Why can't I do it now? That stupid itching is distracting me, is what it is." Twitch.

"Okay, it twitches whenever I think about scratching her nose. I just have to concentrate on that." Stud concentrated on the itching. All he had to do was scratch her nose and the horrible itch would go away. Just scratch it. Her hand started to twitch again. The twitching increased until it was more like a spasm.

"Yes, that's it! Scratch her nose. I have to make the itching stop. Just move her hand up and scratch her nose." The twitching stopped. "Stop trying to move her hand and just think about the itch." It wasn't really that difficult to focus on the itch. The more he thought about it, the more it itched.

There it was. Her hand twitched again. Her hand moved and her arm raised up slightly. "Yes! Scratch that stupid itch. Make it stop. Have to make the itching stop." The itching was getting worse. He was fully focused on scratching her nose and wasn't watching her hand anymore. He was staring at the nose, the nose that desperately needed scratched.

He'd done it! Her hand rose up and scratched her nose! It had immediately flopped back to her side once the itch was gone, but he'd done it. He'd controlled her arm. And the annoying itch had stopped. Now all he had to do was find something else to focus on.

"It is rather hot in here. I need to get this cover off!"


End file.
